


I love you (endlessly)

by diddlydang



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diddlydang/pseuds/diddlydang
Summary: For day 2 of Ferdibert week!-- -“I didn’t say it was without reason.” Hubert sounds faintly offended. “Goodness, Ferdinand. Have you gone deaf?”“What?”“I said-” Ferdinand wasn't looking at Hubert, but if he were, he’s sure he'd see the famous pursed lips and squinted eyes. “Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 24
Kudos: 194





	I love you (endlessly)

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and sweet but i hope yall enjoy ;v;

“Darling, I must admit to being surprised to how little you complained tonight.” Ferdinand was exaggerating. Hubert rarely complained a lot, but he’d only given a token complaint when they’d first left the house.

Hubert doesn’t look up from his book. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Ferdinand has been married to Hubert for many,  _ many _ years. That means he can detect the bullshit from a mile away. It’s one of the special powers he got from those years of marriage. Another one of these powers is being able to stop said bullshit using one simple word: “Hubert.”

Predictably, Hubert looks up from his book. “Yes?”

Ferdinand walks over from the vanity and puts his hands on his hips. Then he waits. 

Hubert cracks. Again, one of the wonderful things about being his husband. “Perhaps I’ve grown to see the merits in it.” That answer would be all well in good if it wasn’t one of Hubert’s patented _vague_ answers. 

So Ferdinand waits some more.

Hubert tilts his head and smiles up at Ferdinand. “Whenever we watch one, you always end up humming them afterward. I like listening to you.”

Oh. 

Well. 

Maybe Hubert  _ also _ got some husband abilities because he's rendered Ferdinand is speechless. Even after years, hell, decades of being together Hubert still has the ability to cause Ferdinand to fall in love even more.

Or maybe Ferdinand never stopped falling. He’s all right with that. 

Hubert, the devilish snake, only sets his book on the nightstand and grabs Ferdinand’s hand and  _ yanks _ . Ferdinand falls onto the bed - onto Hubert, really, but that wasn’t  _ his _ fault - in a rather clumsy matter. 

He gets off Hubert and onto his side of the bed, incredulously looking over at him. 

Hubert’s smiling and his eyes crinkle, - and maybe this is a little selfish of Ferdinand, but he likes to think he caused those laugh lines because he certainly didn’t have them at the beginning of their relationship - and he laughs a little. Hubert’s never been prone to loud, full-blown laughter like Ferdinand was, but his little chuckles were special. 

And sinister. But everything related to Hubert was at least a little sinister. 

Ferdinand can’t help his own smile, even if his own is more incredulous than happy. “What?”

“Nothing,” Hubert says. “I love you.”

“Oh, in that case,” Ferdinand leans over and kisses Hubert before settling back in bed. “I love you too.”

Hubert reaches out and runs blackened fingers through his hair. Ferdinand sighs and leans into it, allowing the familiar sensation to wash over him. 

“Seeing as how I so rudely interrupted your nightly routine,” Hubert says, and Ferdinand already knows where this is going because he does it at least  _ once _ a week. “I was wondering if I could braid your hair?”

“You think I would ever tell you no?”

“No, you’re far too enamored with your loving and doting husband for that to possibly happen.” Hubert says fondly. His hand leaves Ferdinand’s hair and he leans over to grab a hair tie from the nightstand. 

“Why of course I am! Have you met him?” Ferdinand gives an overly dreamy sigh as he turns his back to Hubert. Not even a second later long fingers are parting his hair. “He’s also as enamored with me as I am with him, so I would think it’s okay.”

“He is,” Hubert says. “You are very easy to love, my dear.”

“That sounded dangerously close to a compliment.” Ferdinand tells him. He doesn’t get nearly as flustered as he used to whenever Hubert complimented him, seeing as how much Hubert tended to do it nowadays (and vice versa), but he still liked to tease him about it. 

“My apologies. I hate you and I want a divorce.”

“Ah! Thank you. I will have the paperwork done tomorrow.”

Hubert finishes the braid and moves it so it rests over Ferdinand’s shoulder. Ferdinand lays back in bed, pressing an arm over Hubert’s chest to bring him down with him. 

“You haven’t done it yet?” Hubert asks, not bothered at all by being manhandled. “I’ve had mine waiting since before we got married.”

“Not all of us can be as prepared as you.” Ferdinand says. “You old bat.”

Stained fingertips run up and down his arm. “You’re only 3 years younger than me, Ferdie.”

“Yes.”

“That means you’re also old.”

“Not as old as you.”

“Nice to see how vain you still are.”

Ferdinand huffs out a laugh, “You just braided my hair. You're the one _making_ me vain.”

“I didn’t say it was without reason.” Hubert sounds faintly offended. “Goodness, Ferdinand. Have you gone deaf?”

“What?”

“I said-” Ferdinand wasn't looking at Hubert, but if he were, he’s sure he'd see the famous pursed lips and squinted eyes. “Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?”

“A bit.” He admits. “I mean, if you think abo-” And then Hubert’s moved on top of him. Fingers dig into his sides and he can’t help the shriek that comes out, followed by loud laughter and snorts. “-Hubert!”

“You find it that hilarious?” Hubert asks, dodging all attempts Ferdinand made to stop him. “Darling, you’re laughing quite a bit.”

“Hub- Hubert! Stop it!” He gets out between his giggles. Thankfully he does stop. This allows Ferdinand to slap him on the chest.

“You are horrible. Incorrigible. I don’t even have the words to say all the terrible things you are.” He says before gathering the blankest around him and curling into the bed. Hubert only laughs and snaps his fingers, the light going out as he does so. 

“I make you laugh and suddenly I’m the worst thing imaginable?” 

“You  _ cheated. _ " Ferdinand grouses out. "That was fake laughter. Forced laughter."

“I play dirty, my dear,” Hubert says. “If I said sorry would you forgive me?”

He pretends to think for a moment. “I’ll forgive you for a goodnight kiss.”

“That’s remarkably easy to do, seeing as I give you one every night.” Hubert’s voice is soft in the dark. They find each other’s lips easily, the movements familiar to both of them. 

Hubert pulls back and careful fingertips run down Ferdinand’s face. “Go to sleep.”

“You need it more, with all the caffeine you drink.”

“Ferdie.” The amount of exasperation Hubert can fit into one word is truly something. 

“Fine.” Ferdinand is able to stay quiet for approximately 5 seconds. “I love you.”

“I know,” Hubert says. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble for ferdibert week, this is for day 2's domestic prompt!!! For day 1, i actually did some art which you can find [here!](https://twitter.com/Diddlydang1/status/1200938462687432704)
> 
> you could also go read my hanahaki fic as it fits into day 1 prompts, [so here's a link to that!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581058/chapters/48859391)
> 
> im not sure if i'll be able to get every day out since i literally just wrote this one in like 2 hours BUT I can say that i have ideas for a big fic (that will update regulary, unlike *coughs* carnival of rust *coughs*) that I'm currently outlining and pretty happy with!!!
> 
> EDIT: I got asked about Carnival of Rust, so for anyone here who read that and wants to know when I'll update, here's the plan. The chapters I have out I'm not really satisfied with anymore so I'm going to rewrite them, and I aim to have this done way before the end of the new year. When that's done I'll get do the new chapters and finish it up!! I'm so sorry about making everyone wait but i really want it to be good!!! The goal for the NEW update is to also be up before the new year, probably around Christmas time!


End file.
